Flitwick
by TarrentBellatrixBurtonTodd
Summary: It is a Charms class that is taught by Professor Flitwick


_Filius Flitwick and the class of 2011._

Professor Filius Flitwick, who taught Charms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was preparing books and props for his first lesson with the new first years. He would have a group of students from two different houses, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He loved taking a new regester every start of a new school year, hoping to find some special names or names he new personaly.

As he looked over it before the bell went, he saw no familiar names or any people that he new had a famous backround. He sighed to himself and got down from his pile of books that would level him up to the top of his desk. He stood at the front of the class and looked out at the many desks bookshelves that stood infront of him. Flitwick smiled to himself and thought, 'Everything is perfect for the new students.' At that, the bell went to signal the start of lessons. He could hear the faint chatter of students outside the door. Professor Flitwick opened the oak door and the loud chatter of the students, died away. They were all staring down at Flitwick as if to think that the teacher who was supposed to be him, was pulling their legs. This tiny, elderly man could not be Professor Flitwick. Never the less they entered without question and sat down. Once everyone was in their seats, they looked at Professor Flitwick and fell quiet once more. Flitwick beamed at them all, arms folded, red face, which gave him a look of a small, drunk dwarf. He looked again at the regester and began to read out the names. It read;

Ameilia Amber Aderson,

Chris Brown,

Georgia Brown,

Kim Everton

Holly Goodings

Jack Jackson

Louis Kris

Rodger Alan Larverton

Helen Lorca

Sophia Nicol

Jane Overton

Zane Peterson

Petunia Romberg

Liam Smith

Marcus Tertian

Ruth Tertian

Faye Wright

Stewart Weathers

Professor Flitwick ticked off all the names and began to hand out books. Once all the books were handed out, he began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor Flitwick. I will be teaching you your charms lessons until you leave Hogwarts in your 7th year. We will have mainly practical lessons and now and then we will have lessons by read-"

"Professor what do you mean by practical lessons?" asked a girl in the middle row of desks. This girl had long blonde hair that went right down her back. She wore glasses and had braces. She was, very pretty, when she didn't wear her mascara all under her eyes that in it to see if he could find any clues to whosmade her resemble a very cute panda. She answered her name to Jane Overton.

"Well, miss, we will cover textbook work but in the practical lessons we shall perform spells and enchantments. Does that answer your question, dear?" replied Flitwick. Jane nodded and gave her thanks.

Flitwick began the lesson by giving out a feather to each student and wrote on the blackboard what to recited.

"Right, remember the nice wrist work I just showed you, and recite the incantation, Wingardium Leviosa"

The room was filled with the attempts of the spell. Eventually a few feathers began to rise and the number of flying feathers increased in the next 40 minutes of the lesson, until it was ready to pack away. The students were ready to leave the class, until Flitwick stopped them. He was handing out rolls of parchments with homework tasks to do for next lesson. The class groaned in unison. As they took the parchment of Flitwick, they began to file out of the classroom, the bell rang with a piercing twang that went through everyone like a everyone had left, Flitwick closed the oak door and went to mark the work another classes work. He was just about finished marking a 6th year's paper, when he noticed a bag underneath one of the desks. Professor Flitwick brought it to the front and raked around in it to see if he could find an clues to whose it was, when he found several items of makeup, like mascara, lip gloss and eye shadow. He guessed that the mystery bag was a girl's. He spotted a diary and on the front it read; 'Property of Georgia Brown, Get Lost!'

Charming, thought Flitwick. He returned the bag later that day. After reading all about Zane Petersons' amazing personality and fantastic humour! Young love.


End file.
